Isolators have been used to minimize the transmission of shock and vibrations between objects. Isolators have been especially used in connection with systems for mounting motors and other power units in aircraft. Typically, such power units are suspended and mounted within the aircraft through a plurality of mounting struts that extend between the power unit and the aircraft structure. Shock and vibrations from the power unit are reduced by the isolators resulting in a lower vibration level on the aircraft structure. Reciprocally, the shock and vibrations from the aircraft structure are reduced by the isolators resulting in lower levels on the power unit.
A number of isolators have been designed with fluids, elastomers, and wire mesh. Typically, a single isolator is mounted directly to the power unit and the ends of one or more struts are pivotably mounted to the isolator, with the other ends of the struts pivotably mounted to the fuselage. Such an arrangement requires an isolator to provide isolation and support the load from many different directions or vectors. Also, if an isolator is connected to a plurality of struts, then defective performance or breakage of an isolator may result in the transmission of undesirable vibrations through a plurality of struts between the fuselage and the power unit.